Across the Battlefield Under a Clouded Sky
by Souret
Summary: the spoiller in 614 just from someone elses eyes. Take the relationship as you will.


This hasn't been checked for errors so sorry. and I own nothing :( or Neji would be alive.

* * *

Across the battlefield under a clouded sky, that is where you lie. I feel it first like someone has ripped apart my soul; something is gone from me, something I will never get back. Now I hear a scream I want to run, to run to you, but I can't I must hold my ground. The Hyuga's have taken the front line it is not place to run to you. I try to say this to Lee; my words are wasted on deaf ears.

"Tenten we are his comrades more than anyone here has ever been. We must be by his side," Lee runs and I feel myself follow him.

"Lee!" I cry out to him, "Lee just stop it's too dangerous." He keeps on running and I can't keep up, I can't think, I can't even bring myself to cry. Neji why? What have you done?

You cold, arrogant, bastard what have you done? I know this is war, I know not everyone will see tomorrow, but you Neji, you can't leave us, you can't leave me. You were always our genius. When Gai-Sensei was encouraging Lee you were always my sanity, how could you leave me behind.

We're nearing you now, all control has left me. I fall to my knees I feel my lungs burst as I scream out "Neji," I am sobbing now, "Don't you dare Hyuga Neji, don't you dare leave me behind." Spikes rain down around me yet I have no strength to move. Without you I am losing my strength. You always thought I dreamed of Lady Tsunade, of having my own strength. That dream changed long ago. For years now all I've wanted is to fight by your side to aid your strength, you who should have led the Hyuga clan, you the genius who lies under a cloudy sky, who lies to me. You said you were strong, you were a genius then why did you die, Neji?

I look up in time to see a stake aimed at my chest, I could leave this world the same way you did. But fate is not so kind, Lee grabs my arm he pulls me onto his back and he runs, I've never seen Lee run as fast as he is for you. He loves you too, Neji, we all do.

I can see you now, your body looks so weak, the pristine white I always believed in is stained red. From here I already know your eyes are still pure. Your eyes meet mine across this blood stained field, they reflect the clouded sky. You do not blink. You do not even move. Your body is slumped across Naruto as he supports your weight. I can see Hinata she is clinging to her own hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. Your death has stolen her innocence, you selfish man.

We are even closer now, just twenty metres between us. Lee takes my hand in his as he runs. He squeezes is gently. I squeeze back. We need each other more than ever now.

I let my eyes settle on your lips, the blood that flows down from your mouth is like a knife to my heart. I'm close enough now to see clearly as your lips move soundlessly. "I'm sorry," you mouth, for our eyes only. "I love you," I don't know who you meant or even how you meant it, but I hope you know you just broke my heart.

Naruto screams, "We need a friggin' medic."

"It's too late." You were always so blunt.

Naruto is talking now, "Why…" I can't see anything but you. I can't hear anything but you. What he said may have passed me by, but your response causes Lee to fall down.

"Because I was called genius." You selfish, arrogant, wonderful man.

Lee once said, "The loser beating the gifted genius now wouldn't that make a fantastic fight." You out did that today, the genius dying for the loser to win. I never would have thought you had it in you.

I can't bring myself to stand, but I don't need my legs I just need to reach you. I crawl across the ground while Lee regains his feet. By the time his is standing I am just behind Naruto kneeling, looking up into your eyes. The Curse on your forehead is fading, it really is too late.

You're gone now and Naruto is clinging to your body. Hinata takes his hand; I know she has seen Lee and I. Naruto turns and places you in my arms. I cling to your body like nothing else in this world is of any true value. In my eyes there is only you.

Naruto must fight now, as must Lee and as must I. I know you would call it a waste of chakra, a waste of what little strength I have. But as I said nothing in the world matters now you are gone. I pull out a pure white scroll. My hands form shaky seals, your body is gone. I rise to my feet, taking a black scroll from my belt, I release my anger.

My worthless anger will never reach them, the almighty Uchiha are above a lowly chunin. But they will see me, they will know my pain. The scroll empties itself taking my heart with it. This is for you Neji. Now get me that damn Fan and I'll show you revenge.

Across the battlefield under a clouded sky I won't let you lie.

Three Years Later

"From now on your team mates, a team mate is like your soul mate. You eat, sleep and fight together." I look down at my new team, they are so young. Like we used to be.

"Sensei," a little red head said, "Iruka-Sensei said teammates die together."

My hand moves to the pearl that hangs on my chest, we all wear them now, in memory of you. If you'd never saved Naruto we never would have won that war. "No you do not die together, you die for each other."

"Sensei, what's that pearl?"

"It's to remind me that my life is not my own."

* * *

Can you guess who's speaking. Yeah I don't like writing but Neji dying Just hurt to much.


End file.
